


鲍麻 贼麻·渴爱

by ReidSky



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 很克，私设很多，很混乱，车，语无伦次的总结，看吧。





	鲍麻 贼麻·渴爱

麻风剑客突然有种自己正在被蚕吞的错觉。

往常的一个早晨，他们落居的宫殿里飘荡有一股鲜美的植物气息，饱满的因子充斥在闻惯了荒野沙尘的鼻腔，麻风剑客在缓慢腐化的舌尖尝出一丝一缕的甘甜，于是在清晨投下的一片醺凉的阴影里去找鲍德温。他走到后花园，看到国王在宽阔的叶脉簇拥下沉思，如一座肃穆的雕像，镀出一片硬冷的边缘。不做打扰，他安静地顺一条破碎石片铺就的小路，到离他几步的位置，就停下来，身上被浆洗过无数次而变硬的纱外套逶迤在地上，拖出破碎的细小声音。他的国王——他的，毋庸置疑，从某个远古到不可知的节点里他们就属于彼此；他的国王慢慢地转过身来，从那张银的面具上两枚杏仁形的孔洞里，播出两道伶仃的柔和目光，完全地将他给拢到里边。麻风剑客一下觉得安心。

“我不是有意要……打扰……”他的话断裂出一些迟疑，多年过去还是难以褪掉这一层难言的恭敬，他的国王只有一次再一次地给予宽厚的谅解。“没关系。来，过来吧。”鲍德温四世的声音如一层裹着腐烂干花的丝绸，那样脆弱而优雅的摩擦而产生振动。他们并肩站到一块，国王缠在绷带里的手指贞静地搭在他肩上，从这里向外看，是绿洲花园外一片广漠的荒野，板结的土块上横行蒸干的浅白盐粒，在静蓝的晨色中熠熠。

“刚刚，今早…我闻到了花香。”麻风剑客开口，慢慢地讲，边抉择下一个用词。即使是现在，在植被茂郁富饶的花园里，那股饱满鲜润的气味仍然没有消散。“王宫里没有那种花，所以我不清楚它来自何处。”

鲍德温的侧脸在清秀的阴影里动了一下，他在做一个缓慢侧过来的动作，鲜润的银色闪光顺畅无比。“吾爱，”他的手从剑客肩上滑落，再优雅地滑进叶脉之间，这称呼被他吐出嘴唇时总显得戏谑，无伤大雅却也琢磨不透的小小捉弄，“那是海在涨潮。”

海。麻风剑客重复了一下，要确定是不是他理解里的海。他见过海，当然，不止一次，漫长而未有止境的生命里会见到无数片一模一样或不尽相同的海，在那个破败的小镇旁边就盘踞着一条蜿蜒邪恶的海岸线，从腥臭扑鼻的海湾走进去，无情的刚冷金属切进怪物的肚膛不比切一块牛排更困难。

鲍德温做出点头。“一片很远的海的涨潮。我们并非处于线性的时间里，既然如此，有时当也会出现这样的错乱…”顿了一下，插进一段罕见的沉默，“你去过的那片海湾，也飘着这样的气味吗？”……其实他作为麻风剑客的创造者，随时都能抽出他的记忆来看，可他不那样做。不那样做，他耐心等着剑客自己给他答案，并享受这段注视他的造物进行自我塑形的过程。

麻风剑客从喉间挤出一个模糊的唔声，温顺地再去翻出纠杂褪色的回忆，把躺在裹面白纱下的一条残破的唇线紧紧抿住。“没有。那片，那片海只有腥腐和血的味道，很难闻…到处都是被盐分侵蚀的孔洞和脏污。”

他此前不知道原来海里还会漂泛这样馥郁的花香，是思维惯性让他选择无条件地相信鲍德温。他已向他的国王描述过千百次那个命轨节点般的小镇，那片渎神的土地…他的心跳又快又乱，那段压得最深、藏得最严实的破碎之爱。

“你要习惯这样的气味，它将会持续三个月。直到洋流将海底清洗一空……来吧，该吃早餐了。”

于是麻风剑客跟在那条边缘如蛇逶迤的银袍绣线后面，到餐室去吃早餐。他们的早餐通常不丰盛，几瓣躺在彩绘盘里的鲜切血橙和番石榴，浓汤和一点点肉，顺纹理撕开吃得慢缓而优雅。做这些日常琐事占去的时间比想象得还要多，生活在这筑宫殿里的每个人都不厌其烦、尽心尽力地做，要从这袒露出干瘪纤维的时间里抢回刚出生时体悟到的、哪怕最微毫的心情。

鲍德温四世——麻风王，疫王，耶路撒冷的王，怎么叫都是他；已独自在这颗星球上生活了无以计数的年岁，他在错乱破碎的时间线里回溯、流窜，作为心脏的那颗器官逐渐变得非人。直到某日从渎神的祭典中醒来，发现病痕斑驳的手臂边躺下了一个麻风病情已然明显的青年人，鲍德温耐心地听了一刻钟他的心跳，有力、年轻、稚嫩，鼓出一拨又一拨暖热的人类的血，他和他唯一的心爱造物在一片薄凉的晨光里做了第一次对视。

早餐时间过后，麻风剑客知道国王会钻回他那个典籍多得难以置信的书房，坐在两扇木框黑魆的窄格窗边读书，或用隐秘的方式与其他不可获知的宇宙种族做交流。他有大半天的时间来自由活动，本来第一项事物通常是去用鹿皮擦他的剑，可那柄钢韧的金属被送去铸房进行补修，他就闲适地待在寡淡阳光能泼到的地方。仆从经过他的房间，从一条保持得体距离的门缝里说：新的浴池…照国王的意愿已经…您愿意…吗？话语被恭敬截得破碎。麻风剑客稍微仰起头，回答出一个模糊的气音，唔，我了解了，多谢。

他知道在这座宫筑里修建新浴池的事。

上一回鲍德温和他坐在算相占星的地方下棋，巨大广袤的星图在他们头顶缓慢盘旋，投下无数窥伺的目光。鲍德温执黑棋，那只活泛哑光的棋子在他陶瓷质感的手指里，边往棋盘里落，一边说：这些天会很热，我已兴工程开始修建一座新的浴池，届时只有你我。麻风剑客对表达谢意感到稍许害羞，只能做静静的点头，再如往常每一次一样看自己的棋被黑子逐渐吞掉，旁边隆起一座黑少白多的尸体小山。他下得不大好，可还是在下。

麻风剑客找到那边水池。竣工后那股腻细的石料味还留在空气里，下人们在隐蔽的地方铺下几张果皮来加速异味的吸收。一块呈下陷的方形池，立柱上布下配色明亮的彩绘，两侧挑运来的砂土里栽了叶脉宽阔的大株植物，一汪水正在向上敞开的穹隆下颤抖，流质映出一层浓郁的日光。

想下去试试吗？国王沉稳、柔滑的声音在身后轻慢地响起，鲍德温在外披上了一层清凉的纱衣，据说是赠予自一位曾被星轨活动吵得多次自杀未遂的南亚矮人。现在那层雅致的轻纱正罩在那具瘦、肌肉脉线明显、斑驳嶙峋的躯体上，敞开的一道线里埋着几道新换绷带的雪白。麻风剑客回头，脖颈稍微地向侧边歪，他在犹豫，而鲍德温从不给人用于多加思考的时间，他拽着剑客的手臂往水池里走，广厅内的谧静被水面荡起的褶皱打碎。

温驯的水将皮肤的岸线吻得模糊，他们的躯身都需要时间来习惯这样大面积浸泡在水中，散出一层绵密的薄痛。一些细微的线形伤口似乎被荡开了，但已大多坏死的神经末梢不给予任何反应，听任皮肤敞开罅细的裂痕。麻风病人通常不会整个泡在水里，这层清凉显得虚假，迷幻，待个把小时之后皮层会烂得更厉害，被水里的细菌滋养出一阵泛红发痒的疹子，剑客想象着这样的景象，却连拒绝都吐不出口，两片干涸的嘴唇像给黏住了。

水池底部铺了一层绘有防水漆制的平砖，绽开疾驰的绿色纹路，被盛着琐碎日光的水波映得如在抖动。麻风剑客看花了眼，坐在稍矮一层的台阶上低头着迷地盯向池底，是初生人类头一次见到普罗米修斯窃火的那种纯粹、天真的好奇，衣料在水中被泡得透明，然后开始像被风包裹一样摇荡，是鲍德温走近，坐到他旁边，来看顾他的造物。

国王的手指，通常裹在纱布或手甲里，现在两者皆被除去，搭在麻风剑客的颈项上，纳用一种轻柔的抚摸方式，找到摇摇欲坠的那条开端的绷带，亲亲密密摘下来，里层已经被药液、血迹给铺满。摘掉，一只脖子、半个肩膀都露在空气里，病痕咬残了他身体的线条，鲍德温找到那个咽喉，用一只手握住，温凉的掌心亲密地贴着勃出生命力的部位，透过手掌去听他的心跳，他体内血流涌动，黏腻灼热的器官布出的渺小震动。麻风剑客稍微张开嘴，他明白鲍德温的意思，一直，将会……以及永远。

所以他被放倒在水池边缘，不比一块任人宰割的生肉更有反抗力。国王细瘦的手指在他的皮肉上游动，在水里划出轨迹，隔着皮肉的一颗心脏跳得有力，却平缓，激不起宕大的涟漪。可他的内里已经为一次或者多次折磨（折磨？…默许的，迷茫的交媾，能称之为折磨吗？这个念头一闪而过）准备好，那个他不知道是否真实存在的腔室，只知道是国王在自己的领地做梭巡。

他们都勃起了。可鲍德温在把他温柔地赶向那个边缘之前从不真的操他，他实在有许多手段，人或非人的。手指温柔地楔进去，好，他们都觉得泡在水里的地方已经开始有稍微沉重的痛意漫开，鲍德温腾出空摘掉了麻风剑客的面具，失去黄铜的两只钮眼，可不动那层裹脸的布，剑客的脸被纠杂一团的感受泡软了。这完全是一张遭病痛和欲望煎烤过每道细节的脸，两只眼球里爬出了几条瘦溜的血丝，鲍德温对他说：这才是我真正的…国土……，剑客的瞳孔就紧缩了一下，浮出些许挣扎的神色，又在下一秒如潮褪去。

请您继续吧。

他从一把干瘪的嗓子里挤出一句请求，那种被蚕吞的感觉又来了，可不知道自己还剩多少是国王没有嚼过的。鲍德温俯下脸，与他在恍然的光线里做了一次长久的凝视。

好的。

于是麻风剑客感觉自己被刺穿了。剧烈的、被从中撕碎的感觉一下击中他的大脑，他只来得及做一次孱弱的呼吸，而这片喘息也很快从他嘴唇里溜走了，只剩下痉挛。他感觉自己已经从这筑宫殿被抽离走，给扔进一片荒芜的雪原。辉煌的极光在他眼前施舍般走了一圈，他在搅成一团的色彩里高潮，然后无边际的疼痛和永夜一起作仁慈的降临。

他的视野摇荡，出现几块黑斑，然后在模糊中看到鲜明的血从被刺中的那个地方向外涌，几乎染红了他们呆的这片水域。纤维被撕裂而出现的灼痛贪婪地吞掉他的神智，随两只肺痛苦焦烤的运动而颤抖，水好像在向他的伤口里涌动，这是一个刺穿伤吗？他那部分的肉是不是飘出去了？他要自己忍受这样的痛，像在那个小镇……那个小镇，迪斯马，你……

麻风剑客的思绪飘远了。渎神的土地再度把受它蛊惑的可怜人拉回自己的怀抱，他和迪斯马做过的一切，或者说其中多多少少有些幻想的成分，经时间长轴的拉扯而变得丰润，可怜兮兮添上几笔自己渴求的颜色。迪斯马待他起先很差，他对其他人的态度其实也一样差，可麻风剑客秉性温厚，盗贼对人性倒看得相当明白。他们逐渐走得很近，在脏污的峭壁下分享一袋酒，腥涩的酒液里还飘着几粒没磨碎的麦子。迪斯马醉醺醺要求，大诗人，给我读点诗，或者你们那边流不流行淫曲？听那个也行。麻风剑客在帮他擦那柄火枪，一张麂皮围在枪管上细细地磨，听到他的要求，缓慢地侧脸过来，诗。他犹豫，搜刮所有容易理解又很美的诗句，第一个词刚出口就被迪斯马摁在地上。

来吧，诗人，该看看别的枪了。在血管里奔涌发酵的酒精使他的低语变得模糊，碎裂在麻风剑客的胸膛上，神色低迷，盗贼转变成渴爱者。有许多因素使他们容纳彼此，麻风剑客屁股里塞着迪斯马的阴茎，一叠叠的错觉在胸腔里来回激荡，起初觉得疼，后来肠壁习惯了这样的对待，变得温驯，褪掉疼痛，浸透幸福的呜咽被压出干瘪的喉咙。渴爱，谁都行吗？是的，谁都行，但…只有你来了……

你在想什么？

他的国王用手指摸他的眼睑，神色无言的悲悯。麻风剑客被唤回飘飞的神智，疼痛使他被眼泪吞没，那些无法控制的泪水顺两腮往下滑，水溶入水。他不知道他后面那个洞里是不是被塞了东西，但传来绵密的胀痛，温凉的水可能顺被拓开的甬道向里面涌，也有可能那是他自己的血，搀着从他那个空洞伤口里源源不断外溢的血。痉挛从小腿往上，猛烈的高潮一般一次又一次裹住残弱的肉身。鲍德温被这样遭碾碎的温顺取悦了，将一句两句凉柔的爱语扑到麻风剑客苍白的耳廓边。疼吗？得到一个点头，可是继续吧，他的肢体却这样说。

剑客做过一个梦。那是他刚到小镇不久，对一切还怀有那样无暇的好奇和喜爱，那天晚上他从荒野勘测回来，很快被疲惫拖进梦里，他在梦里见到鲍德温。日光陈设在他们周围，像皮肤一样晃动，麻风王变得像一颗宇宙里的天体一样那么大，两只清澈饱满的眼球里洒满寡淡的光点，双手合十，居高临下看着他。他被钉在一支通体曜黑的尖塔上，滑腻的石质完全嵌进他的腰，使他无法动作。梦里的痛感很稀薄，也不觉得恐慌惊乱，他柔顺地呈敞开给巨大的鲍德温，这样巨大与渺小的对比几乎淫荡。

他在趋缓的虚弱里觉察到国王的阴茎探进他的肛口，而他自己的因为冰冷和痛楚而萎靡不振。像曾经说的，鲍德温很少真的操他，比起满足一时性欲更像是仅仅想拿自己的一部分来填补这块残肉。他的内部绞紧了，随手脚发软而放松，然后再被逼紧，括约肌被阴茎和手指一起碾平，撑出卑劣的线条。麻风剑客去看鲍德温，那张冷银的面具闪过同样冰凉的光色，可目光却慈爱，着迷地沉在那个将他拒之门外的欲望世界，他的两边腰线被捏在手里，不用很足的力道，褶皱或粘膜一次次被冲撞激得瑟瑟发抖。鲍德温射精时隔着铁面做了一次祈祷，精液滑进肠道，阴茎退出来，旁边水中的血色已经被荡开，消没得七七八八。

麻风剑客还是虚弱地躺在水池边，几缕头发顺被泡软蹭乱的裹头巾边缘渗出来，他的瞳孔开始出现涣散，浑浊的色彩浮到同样混乱的玻璃体表层，他感觉不到自己的四肢，并且觉得他身体的框线很快就要框不住这些冰冷的血与五脏六腑炙热的吐息。鲍德温欣赏他濒死的姿态，难言的孱弱与美混成他惊人的造物，一时间只有蓬热的爱，他去吻麻风剑客的额头，两片雕刻出来的钢铁嘴唇碰了碰湿滑的额头。

迪斯马。迪斯马……国王听到那张逐渐失去颜色的嘴唇里嗫嚅出这个名字，不是第一次，也不会是最后一次，这使他的叹气充满释迦牟尼式的怜惜。

麻风剑客醒来时，那块他以为已经飘走或者沉落在池底的肉又回到了他的伤口里，他能感觉肉的边缘被水浸得冰冷而阻塞着血液流通。他像一具真正的尸体一样躺在纠杂的幔帐里，就这么躺了一会儿，起身时闻到阴渎腥黏的药味混着玫瑰花的甜香飘在室内，晨色给宫室注入茜色的血液。而宫殿外的景色已变得不大一样，原来的盐粒、荒原、沙漠被一片海崖取代，鼓荡的海浪撞碎在崖边。他猜是鲍德温为了让他更好地理解为什么这个季节海洋里会飘出鲜花的芬芳。

他赤身裸体地走出睡觉的地方，看到鲍德温站在低矮的一侧礁石边，风把他的披肩吹鼓，几道金黄的流苏缠乱。他走过去，国王偏了偏头，然后手指优雅地向下，麻风剑客跟着把目光垂下去。

日光摇荡的海面之下，挤满了线条狰狞的肉块，随水波的晃动而晃动，每一根都写着无辜，每一根都刻着对生的渴望。正是这堆无限蔓延出去的腐烂肉块散溢出馥郁清新的玫瑰花香，驾着吹拂的海风散向四面八方，大洋彼岸的旅人在疲惫中嗅到这股味道，也捉到了生命随心脏一阵乱响的感觉，于是能够重整旗鼓，将此称为海洋的恩惠。

麻风剑客偏了偏头，诡谲的熟悉感在他的心里像朝阳一般升起。他通慧地发问，拼命把挤作一团的声音压出喉咙，这些，是你的……

国王做了一次点头，优雅、瓷质的下颔线。他们是失败的你，你是他们之中唯一成功的。

麻风剑客闭上眼睛，不去看那些痛苦的混乱的烂肉，他觉得自己正在金色的阳光里融化，身体里的每个脉轮都跟着焕出薄细的光，血管，肠道，经络，大脑里错综复杂的通道，肉，血，骨，身。

我爱您。最后他说，幻象中迪斯马也跟着点他腐烂了一半的头，那杆锈枪刚从塞壬的肚子里掏出来，还挂着一小节摇晃发黑的肠子。

我也一样，吾爱。

鲍德温柔和地做回答。


End file.
